You're My Fairy Tale
by April Aries
Summary: Duo gives Heero the general definition of what a fairy tale is. Heero's reply gives Duo a surprise. Warning: SHOUNEN AI! 212, sap... Does anyone even remember me? Anyways, please enjoy!


Title: You're My Fairy Tale  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, shape or form. This fic is written for entertainment and stress relief purpose only.  
  
Warnings: OOC (just to be safe ^_^"), shounen ai (2+1+2), sap. umm. watch out for my foolish spelling and/or grammar mistakes, especially those long run-on sentences, plus the ever-present unintentional typos. ^_^""  
  
  
  
Under the clear blue sky, two teenage boys share a rare, serene moment of temporary peace in the midst of a raging war. Both boys, still in their school uniform, are under the shade of a tree just relaxing and enjoying each other's silent company. The boy with messy brown hair is reading a textbook with his intense blue eyes; the other, the boy with an impossibly long braid is lying on his back, looking at the clouds and looks to be deep in thoughts.  
  
Duo, the boy with the braid, suddenly broke the silence by softly saying, "Ne, Heero, it's just like a fairy tale."  
  
Heero looks up from his textbook with a confused frown; his eyes asking the unspoken question, "What is?"  
  
Duo softly chuckles at the expression from his friend and answers, "You know, you, the knight in shinning armour and Relena, the princess, just like a fairy tale, don't you think?"  
  
Heero, still wearing the confused frown on his face, is now staring at Duo with a question and a glint of curiosity in his expressive blue eyes.  
  
Seeing the confusion and curiosity in Heero's eyes, Duo thought, 'Hmm. it seems that the perfect soldier doesn't know everything after all. Not that I blame him, it's not like he's ever had anyone like sister Helen to tell him bedtime stories.' Sighing and shaking his head, Duo starts explaining to Heero what a basic fairy tale is.  
  
". And so, in a nutshell, a basic fairy tale always ends up with the princess or damsel in distress being rescued by Prince Charming or her knight in shinning armour, and then, they'll live happily ever after." As Duo finishes his lecture of "Fairy Tale 101", he steals a glance at Heero, expecting to see a bored expression or to see that he's lost his friend's attention long ago. To Duo's surprise, not only did Heero pay attention to him the entire time, but also he seems to be seriously considering his explanation. Duo decides lie back down and let Heero, the boy who has stolen his heart since the day they met, take his time to phrase the questions that he obviously wants to ask.  
  
After a moment of silence, Heero asks, "If Relena's the princess, and I'm the "prince", then, what about you? Who would you be in this fairy tale?"  
  
Expecting all kinds of questions but the one that Heero just asked, Duo bolts straight up and looks at Heero with wide violet eyes, searching his blue eyes for hints of a joke, finding none, Duo looks down at the grass to ponder about the unexpected question.  
  
Finally, Duo looks up from the grass, still trying to avoid Heero's imploring eyes, and replies with a wistful smile, "Why, I'm the royal court jester, of course! Also known as the fool or "baka". My job is to entertain the nobles, to watch. umm. to make sure the princess and the prince get their happy ending!" Duo gives Heero a brilliant smile, then, continues his answer in silent thoughts, 'to watch from afar the meeting of the princess and prince, to cheer them on and watch them fall in love, to. to keep up his jokes and smiles when his heart shatters into pieces.'  
  
Heero looks deeply into Duo's eyes and asks, "If you're the author of a fairy tale of you and I, how would it end?"  
  
Duo, still dwelling in his misery, answers without really processing the question, "Beats me! Tales of princesses and princes, now that I know, but, the tales of princes and fools? Never heard of it and I have no clue how that would end. But, one thing's for sure, it isn't going to end with "happily ever after"."  
  
Heero gently reaches a hand out to touch Duo's soft cheek, leans over so that their faces are about an inch apart and says, "You are my fairy tale. and I don't need "happily ever after", all I need is my baka. I love you." And with that, Heero kisses Duo gently and lovingly on the lips.  
  
'This isn't how fairy tales would end, but who needs fairy tales when I'm being kissed by the man of my dreams after he told me the sweetest thing I've ever heard?' Duo thought with a smile and returns to kissing his lover passionately.  
  
This is the beginning of a whole new kind of fairy tale.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
Finished on June 24, 2002 (Just too busy and too lazy to post. ^_^"" Gomen ne.)  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Thank you to all who read this fic and my previous fic. ^_^ bows Thank you. Reviews would be very much appreciated, but, I can live without it and the next note will tell you why.  
  
I've been debating with myself on whether or not I should post this fic or not. I'm not very happy with it. I mean, I've had this fic idea brewing in my mind for quite sometime now. but, when it came to actually writing it on "paper" it doesn't come out the way I thought it would. sigh v_v. I guess I just don't have a talent in writing. sigh Oh well~~~! ^_^"  
  
For the nice reviewers of my last fic "He Would Be 16", I'm looking into a sequel. but, don't get your hopes (if there's any. ^_^"") up, though. I'm not quite sure how it will work out since I never really intended to write a sequel. ^_^".  
  
Once again, thank you for reading this. My e-mail is: april_aries@gundamwing.net . Reviews and criticism welcomed. However, flames about yaoi and shounen-ai will NOT be tolerated.  
  
~ April Aries 


End file.
